Flash Flood
by Artemis Fairy
Summary: The weather has strange effects on people.. Tatari lemon


I do not own Yami no Matsuei, nor am I getting compensated for this story, yada, yada, yada.. Enjoy.

Watari POV

I love and hate days like these. As I look out of my laboratory window, I can taste the salt in the air. I breathe it in. Deliciously soothing. There's a storm on the way..

That much is evident. I can't help the small sigh that leaves my throat. I knew what was coming.. I was dreading it. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself. Its always like this. These damn storms..

So beautiful, so powerful, so seductive..

I sigh again.

As I sit in Tatsumi's car, I can't help but feel tense. I feel my gaze staring out of the windshield, trying to focus on anything but this damn storm. I watch as the trees dance, limbs bending and liberating themselves from their demanding trunks. I can almost hear them. _Come join us._

I breathe deeply, averting my eyes. I look over at my silent partner. Back ramrod straight, eyes forward, cautious. Those strong hands firmly grasping the steering wheel. His thoughts elsewhere. I smile. Contemplative as always. I look away, watching as the atmosphere loses itself in Tatsumi's speed. The highway isn't crowded today, probably because of the storm. I feel a thick wave of fatigue wash over me. Maybe this time it won't be as bad. I feel resigned to just sleep until we get home. My eyelids droop. They're almost closed when..

CRACK!

I bolt upright in my seat, eyes wide and my breathing shaky. I feel Tatsumi's eyes roam over my tense body. My skin's on fire. He's still staring..

"Yutaka?"

I can't speak. I can't look at him. Not now..

"Yutaka, are you all right?" He reaches over and touches my shoulder. I jerk away. I can see the hurt in his eyes. I hate myself. "Yutaka?"

I can't help it. I look at him. I feel my eyes pleading. He reaches again, slowly. His fingers almost connect with my face when the lightning strikes again. His face illuminates. I gasp. His concern is evident on his face. He pulls over to the right shoulder and cuts the engine. He turns toward me. I stare.

"Yutaka, whats wrong?"

I try to speak but no words form. My mouth closes. I try again. Nothing. His brow furrows. I feel my body shaking. He tries again. "Yutaka, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

I raise my hand to touch his face. My hand barely grazes his cheek when the thunder rings in my ears. My back arches, my mouth falls open. No sound comes out but the look on his face tells me that he's figured it out by now. His eyes are wide. He tries to speak. He fails almost as miserably as I did. He clears his throat and speaks.

"So..you... like storms?"

I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. I'm so embarrassed. All I can do is nod. He's still staring..

Lightning brightens the sky and I feel my body convulse. A small moan floats out my mouth. _I'm losing it.._

The rain is pounding against the windshield. My passion rises with every thrum. I'm shivering now. I can't meet his eyes. _Please, just drive, _I want to say. _Just get me home. _My breathing's erratic. I'm starting to sweat. I was hoping that I'd be home by the time the storm actually arrived, so that I could take care of my little.. problem in the comfort of my own bathroom. So much for that.

He's still staring..

I see him raise a hand to cup my cheek. His eyes are soft. His lips part. "Yu-" He doesn't finsh.

A clap of thunder propels me into Tatsumi's surprised arms. My lips find his. His arms snake around me as I cling to his once pristeen shirtfront. My tongue licks and gyrates against his lower lip, begging for passage. He obliges with a low moan. My fingers find the buttons to his shirt. I damn near rip the cloth off of him. I spread kisses over his broad chest. My tongue takes special interest in his belly button. I hear his moan and my tongue is replaced by my teeth. I hear him hiss. Chuckling, I resume trailing my tongue abroad his beautiful core. My fingers trail down his pants only to linger at his fly. Before I can manuever my digits around the zipper, he flips me onto my back pinning me against the gear shift. The pressure is amazing. I whimper as he claims my lips. He rips the shirt off me, somehow never breaking the kiss. I'll figure out how he achieved that later. He licks and nips at my hardened buds. I writhe underneath him. He marks my neck with his skilled mouth. I feel him slip my jeans off. He cups my erection through my underwear. I arch and almost knock the car out of gear. He continues to stimulate me as he slowly lifts me to make sure that we are still in Park. Lowering me again, he slowly removes my boxer briefs and sits back on his heels to gaze as me.

My body is still thrumming with Tatsumi's last minstrations fresh in my mind. I whine because he isn't touching me. I plead with my eyes. My lips part wider and my whine turns into a full fledge keen as he continues staring at my body. I huff and raise my hand to my neglected erection. I'll be damned if I beg for real. A few strokes in, I feel my hand being swatted away and is replaced by Tatsumi's mouth. Feeling the pleasure build in the pit of my stomach I groan and grab his hair, pushing my cock deeper into his wet cavern. My body's convulsing too fast. I won't last at this rate. I speak for the first time.

"Tatsu-" I can't finish with his tongue moving like that. I try again. "Sei, stop teasing me," I somehow manage out. "I can't-" He suddenly flips me. He reaches along the side of my seat and reclines it. I smirk. Thank the gods for whoever invented seats that go all the way back. Pressing me firmly against the leather upholstery, he tears off his lower garments. He thrusts three fingers into my face. I devour them, licking and sucking until I'm almost positive that his fingers were pruney. He thrusts two inside my ass and waits until I get adjusted before scissoring them. I arch into his hand. He soon adds another finger and removes and replaces them, slowly gaining momentum. I can't help the cries escaping my throat as I snap my hips back into his hand. He strokes my prostate and I swear I see stars. As much fun as this is, its not enough. I throw my pride to hell. "Sei, please." I hear a chuckle. He reaches into the glove compartment and retrieves a small tube of lubricant. He coats his impressive length with the sticky liquid and I brace myself.

He kisses the nape of my neck and sheathes himself to the hilt in my tight heat. I feel his tongue travel up my spine and I shiver. "Move," I command. He retracts and slams back into me. My mouth gapes open, soundless. He grabs my waist and slams again. His fingers massage my pelvic bone, one of my many weak spots. He thrusts foreward and retracts halfway, only to pummel my sweet spot dead on. A scream tears its way out of my throat as my legs get weak. He grabs my long neglected cock and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts. I was spiraling. My mind is lost in a euphoria my hand could only ever dream of giving me. I snap my hips to meet his thrusts.

The noises from both of us were a long way from anything human. All around us, the chaos of the storm swirled about, only to be both ignored and adored. A final clap of thunder brought us back down to Earth as we both spread our seed in our immediate vicinity. Tatsumi literally collapses onto my back. Groaning, I somehow lift him and flip positions so that I am on my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and sigh. He kisses my temple. We lay like this for a long while. I'm almost asleep when he whispers to me.

"I have a question. How'd you cope with storms before we got together?"

I feel my lips turn up into a smirk. "How do you think?" He lifts himself slightly to stare into my eyes. Then he understands my question and chuckles, shaking his head.

We both jump to hear a vibrating noise coming from the driver's side door frame. He leans over to retrieve his cell phone. "Hello?"

I watch as his facial expressions change. A mischevious glint reflects in his eyes. I gulp.

"Yes sir. I understand completely. I'll be sure to do that. Thank you. And you too, sir." He hangs up with an almost evil smirk plastered on his face. He turns to me. "That was Chief Konoe. It seems as though this storm is so bad that its flooded Headquarters. We are ordered not to report to work for a full week until the offices are drained and dried." I can't contain the large smile on my face. "Also, it seems as though the storm's going to last that long, as well," he added absentmindedly. My cheeks burned with the wide grin on my face.

"Well, that's nice to know."


End file.
